A new start
by Davis Elrick
Summary: The idea for this story comes from several writers including Monbade, Novaray, and wes Imlay. I am sure there might be others but I do not remember them. We all know that many stories have been written about surviving battlestars but what would happen if there was more then just refugees. What if the entire colonial society survived in a smaller form of course.
1. Chapter 1

Deep Space Depo

Goliath class station

The Goliath class space station was at the time of it's construction the largest station built in the colonies. The class was built before the first Cylon war and as such was not initially as armed or armored in the beginning as the class was later on.

The class is capable of allowing 14 large battlestars to dock with the station as well as having the construction facilities to build and repair anything including the largest of the battlestars the Sodak class commandstar. The station has an impressive weapons loadout that would make it almost untouchable by anything that the colonial fleet could think of.

With 300 heavy KEW's, 600 medium Kew's, and 1000 point defense and flak guns. Also the station boosted a fighter compliment of 800 vipers. The station also has the ability to jump from point to point thanks to 12 FTL jump drives stationed at various points around the station.

The crew compliment for such a station was also impressive with 50,000 fleet personnel and 100,000 civilians at any given time.

However when the first war was over of the 15 Goliath class stations that were spread around the colonies at the start of the war only 5 were left. These were for the most part in isolated areas of the colonies and largely had been forgotten by almost everyone but a handful of admirals who managed to keep crews being rotated through the stations though only enough to keep the stations working as they needed to. In place of the 50,000 fleet crewmembers that would normally be on the station there was only a small maintaince crew of 3000 people. Though everything was kept as up to date as could be with full compliments of vipers, raptors, shuttles, and all other auxiliary craft. As well as a full load of weapons and everything else needed to bring the station to full combat readiness within hours of the arrival of her full crew.


	2. Chapter 2

Sodak Class Command battlestar

Length: 1930 meters

Personal  
Crew: 3500  
Marines: 700  
Passengers: 300

Auxiliary craft  
Vipers: 400  
Raptors: 40  
Shuttles: 15

Weapons  
Heavy KEW: 15 (triple mounted)  
Medium KEW: 60 (Quad mounted)  
Light KEW: 80 (dual mounted)  
Point Defense: 300 (Triple mounted)  
Ion cannons: 4

Missals  
Anti aircraft: 450  
Anti ship: 100  
Nukes: 36

Background

The Sodak class is the attempt by the military to build a fleet command level battlestar, this attempt while considered a success was considered to be much to costly in terms of resources and construction time. It was figured that with the addition of the Ion cannons a yard could build 3 Jupiter class battlestar. However considering that there were four ships of the class already laid down and indeed well into the construction process the ships would be finished and put into the fleet in hope of getting some return on the investment that the military had made. The class proved to be just the success that the military needed, even the experimental ion cannon was considered a huge success during the test trials. The only problem was that the beam tended to be invisible fighters could not see it and the only way it was visible was by the damage it caused to the intended target.

However the Ion cannons did have one drawback. They were power hunger each cannon was slaved to a secondary fusion generator in order to allow for the weapon to fire more than one shot each. Without this the cannons would overpower the ships main systems and leave the battlestar dead in space for a period of about 20 minutes.

One thing about the Sodak class ships that is almost totally unheard of in the current fleet is that she is what some would consider a total battlestar able to manufacture Vipers, raptors and to a limited degree ammo for the ships guns.

Recognizing the fact that this was a highly dangerous thing to have on a battlestar it was decided that the manufacturing facilities would be housed in their own small bay area under the belly of the ship giving the impression of a small hangar bay

Hendricks Class station

Length: 7 Kilometers

Personal  
Crew: 23000  
Marines: 3000  
Officers: 7000  
Passengers: 300

Auxiliary craft  
Vipers: 2000  
Raptors: 1000  
Shuttles: 1500

Weapons  
Heavy KEW: 100 (triple mounted)  
Medium KEW: 600 (Quad mounted)  
Light KEW: 800 (dual mounted)  
Point Defense: 3000 (Triple mounted)  
Ion cannons: 20

Missals  
Anti aircraft: 45000  
Anti ship: 10000  
Nukes: 3600

The Hendricks class station is one of the biggest mysteries of the colonies there were a total of 8 stations built of the class around 8 different colonies roughly 30 years before the first Cylon war. Though each of the stations looked Identical they were each kept secret from the others. At the end of the Cylon war supposedly 6 of the stations had been destroyed and the remaining two were so badly damaged that they were sold for scrap. However this was not exactly true at least not in the case of one station. Station H1 as it was called was taken over by a group of engineers and scientists as a research base for some more questionable experiments. That being the case the station was equipt with 6 FTL engins and then jumped into the predator nebula. There it sat for a period of 28 years forgotten by the military and the colonies as a whole. It was not until It was rediscovered by - that a plan formed in his mind. He had recently been promoted to the rank of admiral and knew how to move people around quietly, it took some time but he was able to make a quarter of his crew disappear from the fleet and charged them with bringing the station back to life.


	3. Chapter 3

Battlestar Galactica Story

 **AN: Please note that this story is set just before Adar takes office. Since we do not know how long after he takes office that the cylons return I am guessing it will be less then 5 years. After all we all know how much damage politicians can do in a very short period of time. This chapter is basicly more background to give an idea of the sheer size and scope of this mission  
**

Main idea:  
The 56th battlestar fleet was tasked with a multi pronged mission that will keep it away from the colonies for a period of 5 years before the fall of the colonies.

Their mission:  
To establish a new colony out beyond the red line someplace where if things went south for humanity they would have a fallback place. To this end they had 12 colony ships as well as several resource mining ships. The civilian fleet would consist of between 15 and 20 ships. The 56th fleet is charged with protecting the new colony as well as establishing a fleet base and orbital defenses for the colonies . The biggest thing is that all of these would have the older programming so as to not be open to the cylon attack.

Fleet makeup

Command N Control ship  
Colonial class battlestar: Yellowstone

23rd battlestar Squadron  
Sodak Class command battlestar: Nordak  
Jupiter Class Battlestar: Hera, Apollo  
Mercury Class Battlestar: Kingstown, Hawthorn  
Triton Class battlestar: Aquarious, Monitar  
Titan Class gunstars: Hermes, Zodiac, Helena, Hood, ganges

18th Battlestar squadron  
Sodak Class command battlestar: Sodak  
Jupiter Class Battlestar: Aries, Athena  
Mercury Class Battlestar: Georgetown, Voltron  
Triton Class battlestar: Merimack, Aberams  
Titan class gunstars: Bismark, Princeton, Scorpio, Victorious, saratoga

34th Heavy Cruiser Squadron  
Juno Class heavy cruiser: Juno, venus, Hades, freeman, Hawkins, Kobal, King, Ricards

65th Destroyer Squadron  
Ticon Class Destroyer: Ticon, Coronado , La Salle, Enterprise , Arleigh Burke, Oliver Hazard, Perry, Littoral, Constitution, Tarawa

21st destroyer Squadron  
Bates Class Destroyer: Wasp, Seahawk, Knighthawk, Falcon, Goshawk, Predator, Saber, Lancer, Strato, Ozprey

8th support Squadron  
Tillium refinery  
Tillium Tankers  
Mobil ship yard  
Auxilary supply ships  
Weapons fabrication Ship  
Hospital ship  
Electronics survaliance ship

Civilian ships  
DS colony class: 12 ships 20000 colonists each  
Manufacturing ships: 5  
Argo ships: 6  
Supply ships: 9

Command structure  
Admiral James Williston Fleet Commander  
Vice Admiral Carl White 23rd battlestar squadron Commander  
Vice Admiral William Ryco 18th battlestar squadron Commander  
Rear Admiral Sarah James 34th Heavy Cruiser Squadron Commander  
Commander John Adar 65th Destroyer Squadron Commander  
Commander Daniel Bank 21st destroyer Squadron Commander

Background:

The 56th fleet under command of admiral Williston and it's support ships plus the civilian ships Leave caprica to much fanfair on a 5 year mission of colonization and exploration. The mission had the approval of the president and the quarium at that time. The reason for this was that the sitting president at the time knew he was on the way out and that Adar would likely be the next president of the 12 colonies, however if he could get this fleet out and on their mission before the election there would be nothing that the stuckup paperpusher could do about it. He had given orders for the fleet to disregard all orders from colonial command and to carry on with their mission regardless of what happened. They were not to lay message bouys nor leave any possible way that they or their direction could be tracked after they left colonial space.

It was true that this was not the normal method of operating but he wanted this mission to go off without a hitch. You see unlike Adar whom he was sure would replace him as president in the next month or so he was a former soldier and one who believed that the cylons would return. He had no idea when or how or even where but he was certain that they would return and when they did he hoped to have an ace in the hole.

Now that the fleet was away he sat about erasing the fleet and all of her ships from the records of the active fleet. He had already sworn the admirals to secrecy as well as the quarium members using an executive order to do so. He leaned back in his chair and looked over the skyline of Caprica City, not for the first time hoping that he was dead wrong but knowing in his heart that he was all to correct.


End file.
